The Blood Moon Wolves
by LittleDisneyFreak
Summary: You don't know what lurks in the dark. But three people do. There should be four, but the last of them is missing. They have to get to them before the rest of the night does. For they are the chosen ones... Okay, there really isnt a summary for this. Buut if your want to read something about supernatrual stuff click here. Modern AU, Mericcup & Japunzel shipping.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

><p><strong><em>Warning: some violence and little swearing<em>**

* * *

><p>The night was dark and quiet...<p>

Too quiet.

Metal creaked in the abandoned linen factory. Threads of cotton entwined with the rusting metal, creating a scene of horrific spider webs.

Outside the night wind howled like a wolf's song.

Black silhouettes ghosted over the old machinery. The pale moon light detailed their shadows with great accuracy.

_CLANK!_

The sound of metal against cement echoed off the walls throughout the factory.

_CLICK!_

A gun was loaded. Followed by a feral hiss from a man's throat as he caught sight of the silver gun barrel. Then it happened.

Blood red eyes flashed across the gunman's view.

_BANG!_

A wooden bullet tore from the guns barrel, imbedding itself into human flesh.

_WOOF! WOOF!_

A bark like thunder shook the factory, making the old machinery creak to life. Amongst the creaks a sudden gurgling could be heard. The gunman smiled to himself as he stored his gun away beneath his hooded cloak. He stepped out into the moonlight, followed by his comrades. They were also hidden beneath hooded cloaks.

Together, the three of them towered over their prey. Curled up in a pool of his own blood, a man lay whimpering like an injured dog. He tried to recover from the sudden feeling of being shot, but terror over took his instincts of survival. To anyone else he would seem to be a normal business man. He wore an expensive black tie and suite, which were now ruined by his own blood. He wasn't normal. He was a creature of the night.

A vampire.

"Who-who are...you?" the vampire choked, blood spattered at the gunman's feet.

The gunman irritably groaned as he stepped away from the spilt blood. He hated it when they did that. Removing his hood, the gunman revealed his gelled white hair. The moonlight caught the white strands beautifully, causing his crown to glow faintly.

Even with his hood removed, the vampire couldn't distinguish the gunman's facial features. He couldn't even smell his blood to determine how old the gunman was.

"W-why can't I smell you!' the vampire sobbed. He cursed to himself as his voice betrayed him. Showing just how weak and scared he truly was.

The gunman let out a cruel chuckle. "Let's just say I have a lucky charm," an American accent left the gunman's lips as he drew out his right arm, showing his forearm to the vampire.

With the little light, the vampire could make out the tattoo inked across the gunman's forearm.

The tattoo was a simple, eerie design. A full moon rose behind a dead black tree, the trees black branches inked into the white circle. All in all, the tattoo was remarkably beautiful. In the moonlight something amongst the black branches glistened. Horror struck the vampires face as he realised it was silver. He scurried away from the gunman, slipping over his own blood.

A deep throat growl made the vampire stop in his tracks. A moment later a pure black dire wolf stood beside one of gunman's partners.

The huge creature snarled, his lips curling up into themselves. His stark white teeth glimmered, showing off his natural killer instincts. His emerald eyes dangerously watched every movement of the vampire.

A hand reached out and clutched the black coat of the wolf between its fingers.

"_Be still_," a male voice commanded in a strange tongue that the vampire did not recognise. The wolves owner's accent was close to the old Vikings.

To the vampire's surprise the wolf's growl subsided. The horrific creature licked his lips with his long pink tongue as he sat on his hind legs, awaiting his orders.

"Where are they?" a woman's voice said this time. Her accent laced in thick Scottish.

The vampire cringed some more, his hand reaching for the gaping hole in his neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he managed as his fingers touched the sensitive tissue. He inwardly hissed as he pushed past the pain, jutting his fingers deeper into the wound. The vampire could feel his skin trying to heal itself around his fingers, he had to rip at the skin to keep the wound open so he could retrieve the wooden bullet within.

_CLICK!_

Stopping his movements, the vampire looked up to come face to face with the barrel of a specially crafted gun. The barrel was seated in the middle of his eyes. The vampires eyes travelled up the barrel to stare at the gunman. The gunman held the gun with a snarl. This close to his face, the vampire could see that the gunman was young. Around his early twenties young. In that moment the Vampire chuckled.

"You're young."

"I wouldn't touch that bullet if I were you," the gunman spat, ignoring what the vampire had said. "Answer her," he threatened, "or I would be more than glad to scatter your brain on the cement behind you."

"Where are they?" the female voice repeated, her voice level unchanged by the gunman's movements.

The vampire glared into the icy-blue eyes of the gunman. "I don't know who you are talking about," he hissed, he briefly looked down at the beautifully crafted swirling black lines that graffiti the silver barrel. He had to escape.

"Kill him," the female instructed.

"With pleasure," the gunman purred.

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you!"

"That's a good boy," the smugness reached his tone without hesitation. The gun lowered.

"Talk, and you will not be harmed. I promise," said the Scottish. "And you have little time. If you fail to say, well, we all know how that ends." The vampire could just hear the smile in her voice.

"You got sixty seconds," said the gunman. "Starting…now," he rose the gun again, finger slowly pulling the trigger.

"Corona! They are in Corona!"

"Why?"

"They said something about the Ultimate Hunter."

"What Ultimate Hunter?" for the first time the Viking spoke up.

The dire wolf piped up, but quickly sat back down. His master did not order him to move yet.

"The chosen one of your kind," the vampire hissed.

"What do you know about this Ultimate Hunter?" the Scottish asked.

"I only know what they told me. They say the Ultimate Hunter is powerful. The strength and body of vampires, but the heart and soul of a hunter."

"Anything else?" the gunman asked.

"No, no. That's all."

"How can that be possible?" the Scottish addressed the others this time.

The gunman looked sideways at her before he lowered himself down to look in the eyes of the vampire. "We have our friend here to thank for the location. I finally found them," the gunman smiled sinfully.

"Who?" taking off her hoodie and revealing her mass of rusty curls, the Scottish gave the gunman a confused look.

"It's too bad our friend here doesn't know the rest of the story," the Viking sighed, taking off his hoodie, revealing his mop of brown hair.

"Do you guys tell me anything?" the Scottish argued, she crossed her back and turned away from her partners.

"What story is that?" the vampire hissed, still fingering the wooden bullet. If he could just...

"That there isn't just a singular Ultimate Hunter, but four," explained the gunman as he stood up with a smug smile plastered on his lips. "Which makes this little encounter unlucky for you," he chuckled darky. "Guess who you just ran into."

The Vampires eyes widen. With his sudden burst of fear, his fingers took a hold the wooden bullet. With a swift tug the bullet came free. He bared his fangs and hissed as he pounced at the unexpected red-head. He thought she would be an easy kill since she was smaller then her partners and the most unaware at this point. It was only fair. If he was going down, so was one of the Ultimate Hunters.

They fell to a heap on the floor, a cry of surprise escaped the unexpected red-head. He tore at her rusty curls, revealing her bare neck. His fingers brushed her pulse, oh he was hungry. So very hungry. Before he could seek his fangs into the creamy smooth skin, his spinal cord snapped as something was forced between the bones. Arching back, the vampire let out a howl. Hands grabbed his shoulders as he was forced back onto the ground.

When the vampire opened his eyes, he found the silver gun barrel held to his forehead. Again. Those icy-blue eyes watched him furiously.

"You okay back there?" the gunman called over his shoulder, his tone clearly worried.

There was a grunt in reply as the red-headed girl pulled herself up, with a little help from the Viking.

"Yeah," her voice was soft as she cradled her elbow. It had caught most of the blow from hitting the cement.

The vampire chuckled deeply inside his throat at the pathetic scene.

"Oh you think that's funny?" the gunman challenged, a murders glint in his eye. "Would you still think its funny if your head rolled around on the floor?" In a blink of an eye the gunman pulled out an 90cm blade and held it to the vampire's throat.

The vampire cringed as the blade stung his skin. It had been soaked in holy water.

"You can't kill me!" he shouted, truly terrified now. "You promised, and a hunter never breaks a promise!"

"Ah, Dam. You're right," the gunman sighed. He kneeled closer to the vampire. The smile on the gunman's face wanted to make the vampire beg for his life. "But we are no ordinary Hunters, _vampire,_" he spat the word out, icy blue eyes staring down red orbs. "We are the Ultimate Hunters, and we believe in kill one, save many." He stood and backed away from the vampire, storing his weapons away as he did so. "Haddock!" he addressed the Viking as he gathered the red-head in his arms and pulled her from the factory.

"This is Toothless," the Viking introduced the black dire wolf. He crouched to hold the creatures large head in his arms. The huge beast stood on all four of his legs, a growl sounded deep inside his throat. "Do you know why we call him that?" The Viking smiled as he stroked the midnight fur.

The vampire gulped.

"What, no guesses?" the Viking chuckled darkly. "Fine, I'll tell you. We call him Toothless because he doesn't leave..." the Viking stood and turned his back on the vampire. "_B__ite marks_," he whispered in his cultural tongue as he walked away with a sinful smile crossing his lips. Toothless pounced on the wounded vampire.

The vampire's blood curdling screams could be heard from the trios black, 5-seater, 4 WD Ute.

"Four Ultimate Hunters? Really Frost, you couldn't tell me this before I signed up to be apart of your little crew?" the Scottish spat in the passenger seat. The gunman was behind the wheel, the Viking in the back. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"You will know as much as I want you to know. For now, just shut your mouth and trust me," the gunman spat as he gripped the wheel. The Ute fell into an unsettling silence as the Scottish digested the words she was told.

"What now?" she huffed.

"Now you will listen up as I scold your ass," the gunman turned to her, his blue orbs ablaze. "You could have gotten yourself killed tonight," he hissed. "This is, what? Your fourth hunt? You should know after the first one that you should never, never, turn your back on a vamp. You can't keep making rookie mistakes, Merida. You could get us all killed."

Merida opened her mouth to protest, but was interrupted by the Viking. "Enough guys. At least we are safe now, and together. Again."

A another wave of silence washed over the trio as they pondered the Vikings words.

"Hiccup's right," Merida sighed, turning her gaze out her window.

"Thankyou," the Viking-Hiccup-smiled as he leant back into his seat.

"Looks like we grab our transfer papers, pack up and move," the gunman said plainly.

"I have family here Jack. I cant just up and leave them." Merida objected as she turned her gaze back at the white-haired gunman.

"Haddock and I had to leave ours," he bit back. "Now it's your turn. We can't let her perish under them because we couldn't make it on time. We must go. It's our destiny."

"_Her_?" Merida echoed, clearly confused. "You mean, you know who the last Ultimate Hunter is?"

"He had a dream," Hiccup answered, filling Merida in of matters she did not know about.

"When?"

"Doesn't matter. At least I have some idea what she looks like," Jack explained, tapping the wheel slightly. Something he did when under a lot of stress. For a brief moment spring green eyes invaded his view, temporally stopping his tapping. Hiccups voice brought Jack's vison back to the factory in front of him.

"Remember our vow, Merida, kill one-"

"Save many, I know, I know," Merida huffed, interrupting Hiccup.

"I'm sorry Tampon," a smile tugged at Jack's lips at the nickname, but the icy glare he got back told him not to go there tonight. "Sparky," he corrected before continuing, "but we need to go."

Jack pitied her, he truly did. He had to go through the same thing when he left his home country and family to save Hiccup so long ago...

"Let's go then, before I change my mind," she huffed, defeated. Merida knew her duty.

The Ute dipped a little in the back. "Toothless is on," Hiccup confirmed. Jack started the engine.

"Next stop, Corona."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello fellow readers. Did you miss me? (insert innocent smile here) Yes, it's me and I'm BACK! let's get this party started, and show on the road then shall we?<strong>

**I have decided to redo this story. Only because I started this idea, what? two years ago? So, the older I got, the more the plot changed and my writing.**

**In the newest updated version of Blood Moon Wolves, Jack, Merida and Hiccup are no longer known as their story namesake, but as the 'Ultimate Hunter's'. I only changed this because I found it to be a mouthful and long, so I scratched it. The story's title will remain the same though. Something else that I have decided to change are there tattoos. Originally the idea was that they all bare the same tattoo on some part if their body and that they were born with it and only appeared after their first supernatural kill. Now their tattoo is of their design which get's tattooed onto their skin, their tattoos also protect them from being detected by the supernatural (which is why the vampire could not smell Jack's blood).**

**I was hesitant on posting this new prologue, only because I know how some of you loved the old one. The change was a necessity though, as I found the old prologue upset the new plot a little. With that being said, let me know what you think of the new update. I'd hate to think I messed it up, but you will thank me later on.**

**So, what's in store with this story? Let me tell you. There will be violence (der), some swearing (sorry), heart wrenching moments (again, sorry), funny moments, romance, and...um...sex scenes (well that depends on how you guys feel about that. I have only one in mind right now, but, you know, that could change as the story progresses). Will have a warning at the start of chapter's just to give you guys a heads up in what's to come.**

**Also, just a quick message for some of you that are reading my other story, Golden Sea's and a Frozen Heart, that will be on hold a little while longer (please don't kill me). I have started on the next chapter, but I got distracted with this story (sorry about that).**

**hmmm...I think that's all from me...for now anyway. Like/comment/follow which ever you please. I LOVE feed back, that keeps me going (you can thank Guest for this early update. It was nice to wake up to an email like that after so long). Ok, DLF, stop ranting and actually get back to writing will ya?**

**Chapter 1 is set and ready, I'll post that over the next couple of days. For now, as always ciao ~DLF**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

><p><strong>I would advise you, my readers, to re-read the prologue and the note at the end. It explains somethings as I re-did the prologue.<strong>

_**Warning: some swearing**_

* * *

><p>White hair and icy blue eyes was the last thing Rapunzel saw before she was rudely awoken by a pillow coming down on her face.<p>

"Hey!" Rapunzel cried groggily as she pushed herself up from her dorm bed. She searched the room for the culprit and came to face a giggling red head.

"Ariel!" Rapunzel moaned as she head dived back into her pillow.

Ariel giggled some more behind the pillow she had hit her roommate with before returning the pillow in its rightful place on her bed.

"Sorry, but I thought you should know that it's almost nine and don't you have a class at twenty past?"

Hearing the news, Rapunzel flew out of her bed in a mad dash for their connected bathroom. Ariel remain in their dorm, laughing until her roommate re-entered.

"You do realise there is a clock in the bathroom," Rapunzel mumbled as she rubbed her eyes of dream sand.

"Oh, I know," Ariel replied happily as she stood up from her bed and grabbed her handbag from her desk.

"Then do you mind telling me why you woke me up saying it was nine, when really it's only eight?" Rapunzel grumbled as she plumped back down onto her bed, annoyed with her roommate.

"Because when was the last time you actually woke up early? I mean come on, you haven't done it since-" Ariel cut herself off, stopping whatever she was going to say. "Anyway, I was hopping we could catch breakfast together. You know...like old times."

Rapunzel lay down with her head in her pillow thinking. Ariel had been her best friend since the final year of high school four years ago. She had been there for Rapunzel since the get go. Even when certain things happened...

With a sigh, Rapunzel lifted herself from the bed and walked back into the bathroom. "Alright, just give me twenty."

Ariel let out a delightful scream as she gathered Rapunzel up in her arms and spun the both of them around.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! We are going to have so much fun! Just you and me!" Ariel giggled as she let Rapunzel go and grabbed her keys. "I'll go get the car," she stopped at the door, "and don't be late," she warned before exiting.

Rapunzel smiled to herself as she shook her head at Ariel and entered the bathroom. Had she acted the same way Ariel does a couple of months ago? She assumed she did because that's how they became instant BFFs. It's funny how all those small things can change because of a boy.

Rapunzel gripped the basin of the sink. No, she was not leading into that territory. Not after all these months...

With a sigh, Rapunzel looked up to her reflection. Even though she didn't want to remember it, her body did. Rapunzel had bags under her eyes and the white bits of her spring green eyes were red from crying. Her blonde hair was a five star hotel for rats, even her sun kissed skin had paled from the absence of sunlight.

With a sigh, Rapunzel turned to the shower taps.

...

A short while later, Rapunzel was dressed and ready for breakfast. She walked out of the bathroom with steam trailing behind her. She admitted she might had run the shower a little too hot, her red skin was evidence of that.

Before leaving the dorm, Rapunzel grabbed her handbag and keys. She was out of her dorm for less then a minute before she ran into trouble. Well, more specifically, _him. _It happened when she round the first corner.

She had pulled out her phone to text Ariel that she was on her way when she had ran into another body.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't looking where-"

She stopped her apology when she caught site of brown hair and a goatee. _Shit.. _she thought as she prayed to whatever god their might be that she would go by undetected. Yeah right, since when did she had that kind of luck?

"Rapunzel...hey, sorry, the fault is mine. I shouldn't be standing in the middle of the hallway anyway," goatee said as he leaned against the wall, every arm muscle bludging in the right spot. It took all of Rapunzel will power to stop from either staring or rolling her eyes.

"N-no, its my fault," she held up her phone and waved it. "Texting whilst walking," she nervously giggled, "you know how dangerous that can be."

Goatee chuckled, "don't I know it. Hey, wasn't that how we met-"

"Whoa, would you look at the time!" Rapunzel acted surprise, "gosh I really should get going. You know how Ariel gets when I'm late. See you around, Flynn."

Rapunzel side-stepped him and made it quickly for the entrance.

"See ya Blondie!" Flynn called after her.

Rapunzel groaned as the nickname went straight through her heart. _Asshole.. _She had to keep the tears from falling as she exited the dormitory.

...

"Girl, what too you so long?" Ariel asked once Rapunzel was in her car.

"I sorta ran into trouble," Rapunzel sighed as Ariel pulled from the curb.

Ariel sighed inwardly, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Rapunzel lied. "Come on, I have to get over it sometime anyway." _Ok, so that was the truth_.

Behind the wheel Ariel smiled. Rapunzel caught sight of her smile and groaned.

"Oh no."

"What? You haven't even heard what I have to say yet," Ariel defended herself with a giggle.

"Come on, Ari, I _know _that smile. That smile is never good."

Ariel's mouth dropped with a smile, "it is too."

"Name one time," Rapunzel crossed her arms and waited patiently for one. When it didn't come she laughed.

"Ok, so they might not be good, but it's always fun. Right?"

"That's hard to argue with, but-"

"Good," Ariel interrupted, "so there's a new place in town, popped up over night and-"

"How can a club just suddenly 'pop up over night'?"

"I don't know, they just do. Ok? So, anyway, as I was saying, it's called the Tower and apparently its gunna be good. So, what ya say? Its a Friday night after all, and I haven't seen you loose your shit in a _long_ time."

"It hasn't been that long..."

Ariel just stared at her.

"Ok, so its been awhile..."

"So its settled then?" Ariel asked with a smile.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "So it's called the Tower?"

Ariel beamed, "that's my girl."

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is the first ever chapter for <em>The Blood Moon Wolves. <em>Not much is revealed in this chapter and not much happens, but it is the introduction of Rapunzel and Ariel. So Ariel is a bubbly character. I made her this way because that's how I interpreted her in her movie. So in a modern human form, I imagine Ariel as a party goer and easily happy, but she can get serious when needed. For Rapunzel, I made her less bubbly. This is only because she's been through a harsh breakup. I tried to keep her realistic, because not everyone is the same person they were before something dramatic happened in their life. I made these characters BFFs because they carry some of the same traits. And lets not forget that Rapunzel was drawn off the basic sketches of Ariel. Don't believe me? Look it up! My pen name isn't DisneyLittleFreak for nothing! lol**

**ciao ~ DLF**


End file.
